Thirty Ways to Reveal Your Secret Identity
by yellow 14
Summary: Thirty separate drabbles about Paris's heroes revealing who they are under the mask. Written for the Thirty days of reveals challenge by twinklingfrost14 on the Miraculous Challenges Forum.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Written for the 30 Days of reveal challenge by twinklingfrost14 on the Miraculous Challenges forum.

Marinette smiled as she felt her transformation drop away She WAS on time (take THAT Alya! She mentally crowed. She said she was going to be on time and so she was. Even if it did mean using a tinsy-weensy little advantage she would not otherwise have.)

"Marinette?"

Marinette screamed as she whipped around and saw Adrien standing right behind her. He held his hands up in front of him in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. It didn't seem to help.

"Adrien…tell…can't…Alya…argh!"

"Breath Marinette. It's okay," he said gently but Marinette didn't seem to hear him.

"Can't…dangerous…you tell can't anyone. I mean, you anyone, I mean, you can't tell anyone! Not even Chat Noir knows and oh my God how do I tell him and-"

At this point, Plagg zipped out of Adrien's pocket and literally grabbed Marinette by the nose. Marinette however failed to notice.

"I can't believe this. Oh God, what if Hawkmoth akumatises you because you know and now there's a black spot in my vision and-"

"Wow, I've seen some oblivious Ladybugs in my time, but you're really dense," Plagg finally said with a laugh and suddenly all the colour vanished from Marinette's face.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag my Lady," Adrien said with a sheepish smile as Marinette's eyes darted from Plagg to Adrien and back again.

"You-he-Chat…but…ADRIEN!?" Marinette stuttered out before promptly fainting.

Definitely not what Adrien expected from his lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

"What the hell was Master Fu thinking!?" Marinette screeched as soon as she landed on the rooftop of the bakery.

Marinette's transformation seemed to take an age to drop compared to its usual speed and Marinette idly wondered if Tikki was deliberately taking her time.

"I mean, seriously, of all the girls in Paris, why did Fu pick HER!? She's the meanest, most stuck-up, spite bi-"

"I would like to know the same thing actually," a familiar snobby voice came from behind her and Marinette gasped. "How can you be Ladybug? You're just some baker's daughter with terrible fashion sense and you can't even talk to Adri-kins."

Marinette turned and glared at Queen Bee…well Chloe, hovering in the air behind her.

"Chloe," Marinette said, her arms folded across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Well after you freaked out and ran away, I chased you to explain," Chloe replied haughtily with a sniff. It was actually rather odd seeing such a Chloe-like habit from the quietly efficient Queen Bee. "Of course, I didn't expect to see my bff turn into you."

"I wasn't expecting a hero like Queen Bee to turn into the same shallow bitch that I've known for years," Marinette snapped back and Queen Bee suddenly looked sheepish.

"Yeah…well technically…I wasn't meant to have a Miraculous…" she admitted. "And…well my kwami Pollen has been…helping me with that."

"She stung you, didn't she?" Tikki said with a hint of amusement and Queen Bee scowled at the kwami.

"Lots," she admitted with a slight sense of amusement. "Why do you think I've been trying to be…nicer?"

Marinette giggled at the thought of Chloe being stung every time she was nasty or unpleasant and Queen Bee scowled.

"That's not very nice Marinette," Tikki chided and Marinette giggled a bit more.

"No, but it is funny," Marinette said with another giggle and Queen Bee favoured her with another glare before turning away.

"Well…I'll see you at school," she sniffed and away she flew.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Rena Rouge felt the air leave her lungs as Hawkmoth's latest akuma slammed her through several buildings, finally ending up against the inside of a random office block.

The akuma blurred and somewhere distant (at least that's how it sounded) Ladybug and Chat were saying something. Rena Rouge wasn't sure what exactly, her head was too busy ringing.

She tried to stand and promptly fell back down as the akuma was knocked away by Chat Noir and that's when she first noticed it.

She was wearing her glasses.

Rena Rouge never needed to wear glasses.

Hell, none of Paris's resident superheroes needed glasses.

Her eyesight slowly cleared and she felt a growing sense of horror.

Instead of her normal red and white hero suit, she was wearing a familiar plaid striped shirt and light blue jeans.

At least the cameras were not here to see her transformation fall. They had been fortunately left behind earlier during the fight.

Desperately she tried to stand once more, only for her legs to give way yet again.

"Alya, you're in no shape to fight," her kwami Trixx chided. "You can't even stand."

"You don't understand. I can't just-"

With a creaking noise, the building abruptly collapsed above her.

""Well at least you're safe," Trixx said as the dust and debris settled and around them. Miraculously, not one piece had landed on either of them and Alya growled.

"I'm supposed to be a hero Trixx!" Alya practically shouted. "And now Chat and probably Hawkmoth know who I am and-"

"I think your twins would be too much for even Hawkmoth to handle," Trixx said with a chuckle and Alya gave her kwami a grim smile. "You're a great hero Alya and I know that we can handle whatever comes our way."

Alya nodded and the two of them sat and talked as they waited for Ladybug and Chat Noir's inevitable victory.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill

"You know, it's the puns that gave you away."

"Wha-bu-Ch-"

"Oh don't try to play innocent with me Adrien. You know what I mean. I can't bee-lieve I didn't see it sooner," Chloe continued as Adrien continued to splutter. "I'd recognise those bad puns anywhere. You're Chat Noir of course."

"I don't know what you're talking about Chlo," Adrien protested and Chloe raised an eyebrow. This was not what he had been expecting when Chloe insisted she talk with him after class. "Besides, Queen Bee puns just as much as I-Chat Noir does. She practically matches him pun for pun."

"I know," Chloe said with a knowing grin, but Adrien missed it. "But you could say that it's a purr-fect match."

"You can't go around accusing people of being Chat Noir Chloe. What if Hawkmoth was to find out and-and-"

"So what's your kwami look like?" she continued with a smirk.

"Kwami!? I don't have a kwami! I mean, how do you know about kwamis?"

Chloe gave him a knowing smirk and Adrien promptly fell off his seat. It was perhaps fortunate that the classroom was empty really.

"You…" he started and Chloe nodded.

"You could say that it's a real buzz-word," she said with a smirk and she sauntered out of the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No comment.

"Chloe, I did your geography homewo-"

Sabrina suddenly fell silent as she saw Queen Bee land in Chloe's room and abruptly change into her best friend. Before promptly screaming.

"Sabrina!" Chloe shouted, abruptly ending Sabrina's screaming.

"You-you-you're Queen Bee!" she practically shrieked. "That's why you keep disappearing and-and-and-"

"Geez Sabrina, you don't need to tell all of Paris!" Chloe snapped angrily. "You can't tell ANYONE about this, you hear me? Anyone!"

"Of-of-of course not Chloe. You can count on me!" Sabrina said as she nodded so fast her head looked like it might fall off. "Of course, it makes sense that someone as amazing as you would be a superhero."

"Why yes, I am awesome, aren't I?"

"You're more awesome than even Ladybug and-"

"Can you stop gushing child, she's not that great," a new, somewhat irritated voice said in annoyance. "I've spent the last few months trying to turn her from this egotistical brat into halfway decent superhero material and I'm not about to let you undo all that in a burst of gushing fangirl-ism."

"Who-"

Suddenly Pollen shot out and suddenly grabbed Sabrina by the nose.

"For the love of small gods child, I will not have you undoing all my hard work!" she snapped.

Sabrina stared for a moment, her eyes widening even further.

And for the second time, Sabrina burst out screaming once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The sound of Hawkmoth's butterflies is pale in comparison to the threat of all those scary lawyers I would face if I claimed ownership. Enough said.

AN: This one is set in the same universe as my fic Black Roses and its sequel, That Night Patrol. In it, Adrien is dating Juleka.

Juleka could feel her eyelids growing heavy as Chat Noir tried (unsuccessfully) to get her to safety.

It was another akuma of course. Some petty brat with a celebrity crush on Adrien Agreste who thought she, not Juleka, deserved Adrien.

And it was this akuma who was responsible for the fact that Juleka's left lung was currently filling with blood. Her blood.

"Put her down and leave her!" the akuma screeched as she blasted away the ground in front of them. "How dare you protect that boyfriend-stealing bitch!"

Boyfriend stealing…? Juleka was pretty sure that she had never stolen anyone's boyfriend from them. Had she? Her mind was growing fuzzy.

"Adrien was supposed to be mine! Not hers! Mine and mine alone! I am the one who left heartfelt love letters in his locker! I am the one I shared meaningful glances with! It should have been ME!" the akuma continued and Juleka felt Chat stiffen.

"Nobody talks about my girlfriend like that," he hissed quietly and Juleka's eyes widened.

"Adrien..?" she murmured, almost too quietly for even cat ears to hear. Almost. Chat Noir's eyes widened in surprise and Juleka allowed herself a weak smile. "Go on, save the day. I'll be…fine."

Placing her gently on the ground, Chat turned and faced the akuma. Waves of intense anger rolled off of him that made even the akuma pause for a moment. And then he attacked.

Witnesses would later describe how Chat Noir was unusually aggressive in this fight and how the akuma was defeated in record time with Ladybug barely having to do anything.

And later that day, Adrien explained everything to his girlfriend as the two shared an ice cream.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Rose had never expected to discover the secret identity of Ladybug. And never in a million years would she have expected to have to find out like this.

It had been another akuma of course. Chat Noir was unavailable and Ladybug had been forced to go solo.

She had won naturally, after a long and arduous fight that had taken the two across the city.

What Rose had NOT expected to see was Ladybug swing into Marinette's bed, fall asleep and promptly change back.

Smiling gently, she tucked Marinette into her bed and silently slipped away. There would be time to deal with this later.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

Alya could not believe what she was seeing. She stared, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

"You know, it's rude to stare," the small, cat like creature said finally after what had seemed like an eternity and Adrien spun around in surprise.

"Alya, I-when-it's not what it looks like!" Adrien protested with a hint of panic in his voice and Alya chuckled.

"I'd say that looks like a kwami," she said with amusement. Trixx popped his head out.

"Plagg, you really need to be more careful," he chided and Alya chuckled at the look on Adrien's face.

"Like I said, I'm pretty sure it's exactly what it looks like," she said with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: A lucky charm means that I now own Miraculous Ladybug! Or maybe not…

AN: Set in an AU I'm working on where Juleka has the Ladybug Miraculous goes by the name The Silent Red and Rose holds the Bee and goes by the name Bee Princess. Chat Noire is a villain and Hawkmoth still exists.

Something was bothering Rose.

You would have to be as blind as Adrien Agreste to not see Rose was worried as Juleka stepped into her best friend's room. In fact, the last time that Juleka had seen Rose this worried, Rose had been terrified that her family were going to be forced to leave Paris.

"Juleka!" Rose said as soon as she saw her friend there, her face brightening up as she hugged the young Goth. (Juleka tried to ignore how Rose's hug made her heart beat double time. She was Rose's FRIEND after all. Even if said friend made her stomach erupt with butterflies. And invaded her dreams. And-well okay, she had it bad.)

"Hey Rose," she said as she returned Rose's hug and ignored the urge to kiss her friend.

"There's something I want to show you and it's very important and I know Pollen says that I'm supposed to tell anyone and that I'm not supposed to tell anyone and-well I should show you really."

"Rose-"

"Pollen, transform me!" Rose shouted and in a blur of gold, Rose was transformed. Gone were Rose's usual pink dress and in its place was the familiar yellow and black striped dress with fuzz at the hem. Through her hair, an all too familiar pair of antennae poked through and a small domino mask sat on her eyes.

Juleka couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and Rose glared at her with a hurt look.

"I'm sorry Rose. It's just…Tikki, transform me!"

As Juleka felt Tikki transform her, she heard Rose gasp.

For a moment, the two girls looked at one another in surprise. And then they both chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Chat snatched away the Moth Miraculous and in a flash, Hawkmoth's transformation dropped.

Gone was the masked monster that Paris's heroes had been searching for and in his place stood Gabriel Agreste.

The five heroes of Paris stood there in momentary disbelief. It seemed to be almost surreal. The idea that Gabriel Agreste could be Hawkmoth seemed to be almost unbelieveable. Then Chat spoke, his voice trembling.

"Father…?" he began, slowly backing away in horror.

"Adrien…?" Gabriel asked in disbelief. "How is it poss-"

"NO! It can't…I mean…" he turned and fled, Moth Miraculous still in hand.

"Adrikins!" Queen Bee shouted as she took off after the fleeing Chat Noir.

"Dude, wait!" Carapace shouted as he leapt into the air after the fleeing Chat.

"Adrien…Nino…CHLOE!?" Ladybug screamed as she stared at retreating figures of the various heroes and Rena Rouge chuckled. It was just so…so Marinette.

"Go on," she said and Ladybug looked at her in surprise. Rena pointed her flute at Gabriel. "I have this under control."

Ladybug nodded and leapt after the other heroes and Rena Rouge chuckled once more. This was going to make their next meeting interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do I own? Not a chance!

AN: Set during the episode Zombiezhou. Contains spoilers for said episode.

Mrs Bustier gasped in horror as she saw a dreaded black butterfly land on Marinette's earring and Marinette staggered away from her. A familiar and terrifyingly familiar outline appeared on Marinette's face and Miss Bustier grabbed Marinette by the shoulders.

"Fight it Marinette. You're better than this! You can fight him, be better than your anger. Yo-"

There was a sudden flash of light and suddenly, in Marinette's place, stood Ladybug and hovering above them was the black butterfly.

"Marinette?" Miss Bustier asked uncertainly, but Ladybug glared up at the akuma fluttering away above them.

"Alright little akuma," she began, her yo-yo spinning. "It's time to purify you from evil."

As she always did, she captured the akuma and purified the black butterfly. As she had done countless times before, she waved goodbye to the white, purified butterfly. And then she turned and faced her teacher, who chuckled slightly with amusement.

"I guess that explains why you're always missing or late," she said and the superheroine blushed. She held up her hand. "I know, don't tell anyone, right?"

"Merci," Ladybug said as she transformed back into Marinette.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

AN: Set just after the episode Frightingale.

Adrien frowned for a moment as he watched Laura Nightingale's latest music video. There was something nigglingly familiar about his classmate that he could not just put his finger on.

He glanced sideways at the girl in question. It was true, he supposed, that she could be a superhero. She had the right attitude for the role. And Plagg did say that people were blind.

He turned his attention to the video once more, but the image had passed and the video was coming to a close. Pulling out his phone, he watched the video once more, pausing at the moment in time where her face was most visible.

He pulled his phone closer to his face and frowned. Surely he would know if she was the hero he suspected. He glanced over at the girl in question once more.

No doubt about it. Of this, he was sure.

Alya Césaire was Rena Rouge. Now all he had to do was figure out how to tell her he knew.

AN: Yeah, I know. You all thought I was talking about Marinette. I would apologise, but this was too much fun;D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

With a sickening snap, the akuma broke Rena Rouge's neck and her transformation dropped.

It was a normal day in Paris. Well, as normal as it could be with a supervillain who created supervillains could be.

Another akuma had appeared, this time a massive hulking brute of a man of silver and gold smashing through the streets of Paris. Rena Rouge had appeared first, leaping into the fray as she always did.

And then the akuma caught her in a single swift movement and snapped her neck and the world saw Rena transform into Alya Césaire.

There was a moment of silence and time itself seemed to slow down. In an instant, Paris was one defender less and the world became that little bit darker.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This one was inspired by the Danny Phantom episode, My Brother's Keeper. (Probably my favourite Danny Phantom Episode to date.)

Adrien slammed the fire door shut behind him and opened up his jacket.

It was another akuma of course. Something loud and obnoxious and rather gaudy it seemed. His father would never design something that bad, of that Adrien was sure. He quickly gazed around at what appeared to be an empty street

"Plagg, transform me!" he shouted and once more he transformed into Chat Noir. Without so much as a second glance, he vaulted into the air and charged in the direction of the latest akuma.

Emerging from her own hiding place, Marinette stared incredulously in the direction her partner had vanished, her mouth open.

"Adrien? Chat Noir is ADRIEN!?" she practically screeched. "OhmyGodI'vebeenfightingbesideAdrienandrejectingAdrienand-" she suddenly let out a scream and her face turned red. "IKISSEDADRIEN!"

"Breathe Marinette! Now is not the time!" Tikki said firmly as she flew in front of Marinette's face. "We have an akuma to fight!"

"I kissed Adrien. I KISSED ADRIEN!" she said, gasping for breath and Tikki decided to do something a little more extreme. "Ouch!"

Marinette rubbed her arm where Tikki had pinched her and glared at the giggling red bug.

"Tikki, transform me!"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Even by Chat Noir standards, this was spectacularly bad luck.

It wasn't slipping on the rooftops that was the problem. No, Chat easily caught himself with his staff thanks to his cat like reflexes. (Which could have been a cat-astrophe otherwise, he thought to himself.)

It wasn't even the window he unfortunately broke as he went through an unfortunately closed window.

No, what was spectacularly unfortunate was the fact that he landed in the middle of a slumber party at Marinette's house just as his transformation dropped. That was a surprise.

And judging by the looks on Marinette, Alya, Rose and Juleka's faces, he wasn't the only one.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: I've had to throw together another superhero team in the past for this to work, but I like to think that it works. Or at least hope it does.

"Hello Trixx. It's been a long time."

If anyone had asked what Alya Césaire was expecting when her mother discovered Trixx, she would almost certainly have not expected this.

"I-h-wh-"

"Calm down dear. I would recognise my old Kwami anywhere."

"Hello Marlena," Trixx said as he floated up towards Alya's mother like an old friend. "It's been so long."

"Too long," she agreed with a nod as Alya stared in disbelief at them both.

"Wait, you were a superhero too?" Alya asked as her eyes widened even further and Marlena nodded with a chuckle.

"Oh yes. Back when I was your age, I was chosen to wield the Fox Miraculous," she said, before promptly covering her ears at her daughter's resulting scream.

"Alya that hurt!" Trixx complained, but Alya didn't appear to notice.

"You were a HERO!? THAT'S AWESOME! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!? WHY AREN'T YOU STILL A FOX HOLDER NOW!?"

It was perhaps fortunate that they were alone in the flat. Elena would not have wanted to explain her past to all her children at once.

"I returned my Miraculous when I became pregnant. By then, there was no need for the Desert Fox. The threat that we had to face was gone and our team was going our separate ways," she paused and looked at her daughter. "Your father knows of course. I couldn't keep it a secret from him. Besides, he used to look so handsome in his Night Panther outfit."

"Dad was a hero too!?" Alya squealed possibly even louder, much to the displeasure of Trixx. He let out a whine that abruptly brought Alya back to Earth.

"Sorry Trixx," she murmured apologetically and Trixx glared at her before smiling.

"Oh yes. He held the panther Miraculous. It's one of the reasons that he likes panthers so much. We were part of a team of Miraculous holders, much like yourself with Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee," she paused once more. "You know, I'm reminded of myself at your age. Headstrong and reckless."

"Who else was in your team?" Alya asked, her eyes glowing with excitement. "Did you have a Ladybug and Chat Noir as well?

"Oh no, we were never so lucky. No, we had Yè Yīng, who held the nightjar Miraculous and Golden Hooves who held the cow Miraculous," she paused and chuckled. "He always did come across as slightly daft. But you could always count on him in a fight. And Yè Yīng went to America. She's the mother of that girl Clara Nightingale you and your friends like so much."

"You have got to tell me everything," Alya demanded, her eyes alight with excitement and Marlena shook her head.

"It's not really my story to tell and there are parts only your father knows. We'll tell you what we know of the story tonight."

It was then that a distant explosion sounded in the background. Marlena gave her daughter a slight nod and Rena Rouge leapt into the fray once more.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

The whole class stared at the strange teenage girl standing at the front of the class.

The girl was not particularly odd in appearance. Shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Her plain black t-shirt and blue jeans were also unexceptional in their appearance. She wasn't even exceptionally beautiful or tall or…well anything really.

In short, there was nothing to mark this girl out as of any interest at all.

Well except for the glowing blue portal behind her of course. Even in Paris, that was unusual.

"Right! I have been watching these two dorks dance around one another for far too long now!" she virtually shouted. "And I have had enough! How freaking blind do you have to be!? They're only wearing a tiny mask for Gods sake!."

"What are you t-"

"Shut up Chloe, nobody likes you!" the girl shouted once more and a look of anger crossed Chloe's face. "I don't care who your father is, this is important!"

She turned and glared up at Marinette.

"Marinette! Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste. Quit pushing him away already!"

There was an eruption of noise at this and the girl was forced to wait for silence to return once more.

"Adrien! Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug. Now for the love of God, will the two of you snog already!"

As pandemonium erupted in the class once more, the girl walked through the portal with a sigh. Maybe she could see the two of them kiss willingly for a change!

AN: Okay, a bit on the cracky side, but I liked the idea so…

For the record, the girl is just another fangirl from our little community.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Inspired by the Fanfiction Play Fake Kwami by Raydara. It's well worth reading and very funny.

It began with a rather unfortunate trip.

Tripping was not an unusual occurrence for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In fact, it was practically a given with her. Tripping, falling, running into things and being clumsy in general were practically an everyday occurrence.

So perhaps it should not have come as a surprise to her that she blew her secret identity by tripping. She really should have seen it coming, if she was honest.

"Marinette…" Alya began slowly as she curiously looked at figure of Tikki in her hand.

"It's a toy-import from Japan-almost impossible to find really-"

"Very rare," Adrien added as he looked between Tikki and Marinette. Alya simply raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Adrien has one of these as well you know," Alya said with a slight smirk.

"He-Adrien-what!?" Marinette said and Alya's smirk grew even bigger.

"Yeah, but his is a cat," she continued and there was a sort of strangled squeak from Marinette. She pointed at Nino. "Nino has one as well and I think you know which one I have."

"I-buh-gleh-"

"You could say that it's almost…Miraculous really," Alya finished with grin that threatened to split her face in two. Marinette just blushed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This is a follow on from chapter 16.

"Someone knows my secret identity."

Ladybug, Chat and Carapace all gasped at those words and Ladybug actually stepped forward.

"My mother…she caught me talking to Trixx…and she recognised him…"

"Rena-" Ladybug began, but Rena Rouge cut her off.

"Alya. Call me Alya."

"Alya," Ladybug said as she looked at her friend in concern. "You said that your mother recognised him. Ho-"

"She used to be a superhero herself. She held the Fox Miraculous when she was my age."

Chat stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Alya's shoulder.

"We'll work through this, I promise. If you ever need any help or somewhere to stay if-"

"Thank you Chat," Alya said with a smile. "I think I'll be okay. My parents aren't happy about it, but…" her voice drifted off for a moment. "I think they understand."

Carapace continued to stare, his mouth slightly open.

"I just…wow babe, I knew you were awesome before with the mask, but you're just as awesome underneath it," he said and Alya looked curiously at him.

"Do I-"

"And you should have me by your side both in and out of the mask. Detransformez Moi!"

With those words, Carapace's transformation dropped to reveal Nino. Alya gently punched his arm.

"You idiot. You've been making me feel guilty about falling in love with two guys at once and NOW you turn out to be the same person? Unbelievable!"

Nino just grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

It was three in the morning and there was an akuma over Paris.

A very loud, very sleep disturbing akuma over Paris.

More specifically, a very loud, very sleep disturbing akuma over the Seine river, just above Juleka's houseboat.

"Can't Hawkmoth do this at a more convenient time?" Luka groaned as he looked up at the battle in the skies above. There was yet another explosion and the sky lit up for what was the third time that hour. "Like, at a reasonable time when normal people are awake."

"Well, ya can't go ta sleep with that racket on up there," Anarka Couffaine said philosophically. "Might as well have somemat ta drink. What say ye ta some hot chocolate maties?"

"Yeah. Thanks mum," Luka said. Juleka nodded as she looked up at the battle above, entranced by the sight above them.

The akuma was fairly average as far as akumas went, an explosion of colour and dangerous powers on a floating platform in the sky. A platform that abruptly tilted as Chat Noir's Cataclysm took out one of it's engines.

There was another explosion and Chat Noir was sent flying into the Seine river less than a dozen metres away. Without a moments hesitation, Juleka dived in after him.

Dragging the wildly flailing Chat Noir back to her houseboat was probably the hardest thing Juleka had ever done. He flailed about wildly, his claws scratching her arms and face alike. One narrowly avoided taking her eye out, while another left a sharp, stinging wound on her arm.

Suddenly he calmed down, his claws replaced by fingers in a flash of green magic.

"Awww, I HATE getting wet!" a strange voice said plaintively from somewhere outside of Juleka's vision. Juleka however simply concentrated on pulling up the now detransformed Chat Noir onto the boat. The water ridiculously cold and frankly, she wanted out.

Chat Noir coughed twice as a wave of healing Laybugs swept the city. Juleka looked away from the now detransformed Chat Noir. Secret identities were secret for a reason after all.

"Thanks," he said weakly and Juleka looked up in surprise. She recognised that voice!

Chat had hidden wrapped himself in some sheets, covering everything but his eyes. Juleka continued to stare in disbelief. There was no mistaking those eyes either.

"I'm sorry about…" he gestured at Juleka's scratch marks and Juleka shrugged.

"Oh my poor, sweet Camembert," the strange voice said, followed by an annoyed whisper from Adrien.

"That's okay…Adrien," she said with a slightly hysterical giggle. Luka looked at them both with surprise

"I guess you could say…the cat's out of the bag?" Adrien said with a weak smile as he dropped the sheets hiding his face. It was perhaps fortunate that they were alone really. Suddenly Juleka let out a squeal of mortification, her face burning bright red. Here she was, with the boy she knew, in her soaking wet nightdress that left little to the imagination. (She was grateful now that her mother insisted that they have underwear on in bed.)

With a flash of green magic, he changed back into Chat Noir and was off into the night as Anarka Couffaine charged up to where they were.

"Well that was unexpected. Are ye alright Juleka. Did he hurt ye at all?"

Juleka shook her head and she gave another slightly hysterical giggle. This HAD been an interesting night!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

It was a dark and stormy night and Adrien Agreste was alone in the house.

It was a dark and stormy night and it had been a grand total of fifty six hours, twenty-eight minutes and seven seconds since Gabriel Agreste had been arrested.

It had been a long fifty six hours, twenty eight minutes and seven seconds and Adrien had spent a large part of that time being questioned about his father's activities. No, he did not know when or where or how he had gained his Miraculous. No, he was not involved with his father's terrorist activities. Yes, he was absolutely sure that he had never even seen or heard so much as a hint that his father was Hawkmoth. No, he had never even seen his father's secret lair. The questions just kept on coming and coming and coming.

The lights were out, but Adrien was far from asleep as questions of how and why niggled away at him.

Tap, tap, tap.

The rain was pouring against the window, falling harder and harder still.

TAP, tap, tap.

The rain was becoming more insistent. He would probably be unable to sleep even if his head was actually calm. He gave a shudder, glad that he wasn't out in the awful weather. Had it been dry, he would probably be out there as Chat Noir, trying to unleash his frustrations.

TAP, TAP, TAP.

The rain was beginning to break through his brooding concentration. He wanted to go into the hidden lair, try again to find any hints or clues or…well anything really to help him make sense of his father's actions. Sure he understood on an intellectual level why he did it, but on a personal one he was lost, beyond his comprehension. But the Parisian police had the place sealed up ridiculously tight. There was no way he would be allowed down there.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE, YOU WILL OPEN THIS BLOODY WINDOW RIGHT NOW! IT'S ABSOLUTELY SOAKING OUT HERE!"

Adrien suddenly leapt to his feet, his heart hammering. Standing just outside his window was Queen Bee. Flicking on a light, he reached over and opened the window.

"You need to pick up your phone. I am NOT used to being ignored," Queen Bee said in an impetuous, demanding voice.

"Errr…"

"And flying in this weather is going to wreak havoc with my hair. Do you have ANY idea how much work it takes to make it look this good!?"

"Wha-"

"And you really shouldn't be cutting yourself off from your friends when you need them the most Kitty-cat," she finished and Adrien tried to hide his look of surprise. "Oh don't look so surprised. I saw you talking to your Kwami weeks ago. Pollen, detransform me!"

There was a glow of golden light and Queen Bee became Chloe in an instant.

"CHLOE!?"

Standing at the window was none other than Ladybug herself with a shocked look on her face.

"Ladybug! What are you doing here!?" Chloe demanded angrily.

"I just-"

"Adrikins needs his friends around him!" she paused and looked away. "We may not be as close as we once were and I know he loves Marinette and not me and-"

"I know Chloe," Ladybug said with a gentle smile. "I was just surprised that you of all people were ever given a Miraculous."

"I'm trying to be better!" Chloe growled.

"She is you know," her Kwami said as she floated between them and Ladybug chuckled.

"Why do you care? You're not his girlfriend!" Chloe added angrily.

"Tikki, detransform me," Ladybug said quietly and both Chloe and Adrien gasped as Ladybug changed into Adrien's girlfriend Marinette.

"I love you Adrien, even through your dorky puns and silly little memes and everything else that makes me roll my eyes. And I will not abandon you because of your father's actions."

"But…I should have-"

"No. You are responsible for your own actions, not his," she stepped forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

"You know Sunshine child, gloom is not a good look on you," a familiar voice said as Rena Rouge and Carapace dropped in through the open window. Adrien looked at the two of them in shock.

"Nino here misses his bud," she said casually gesturing to Carapace. Carapace detransformed with a shrug and nobody makes a sound. At this point, Adrien really can't think of anything else to say really. Alya follows suit, much to no-ones surprise.

"Alya! Nobody is supposed to know-"

"Girl, Hawkmoth is gone and our friend needs us," she paused and looked around. "Now all we're missing is Chat Noir really."

Adrien chuckled at her words and Alya looked at him with a frown. But before they could say anything, he stood up.

"Plagg, transform me!"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: You know it by now.

AN: This one owes it's existence to the Fanfiction author sctwilightvampwolfgal. Thank you for letting me use your idea.

AN2: Set post reveal between Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Dude, are you actually purring?"

Adrien didn't appear to hear him, a blissful look on his face. Marinette appeared not to either as she continued to stroke Adrien's hair in her lap.

"See you in class bro," he said as he hurried on. Adrien gave him a lazy wave and continued purring. It was a very strange scene, but fortunately this was Paris and strange was practically the norm. Slipping into a bathroom, he pulled Wayzz out of his pocket.

"Mini bro, Adrien's been akumatised. Time to transform. Wayzz-"

"Master, wait!" Wayzz protested and Nino paused mid action.

"What is it Mini bro?" he asked and Wayzz sighed.

"An akuma would be trying to get our attention. He's just sitting there with his girlfriend, purring," Wayzz pointed out and Nino shook his head.

"Wayzz my man, purring is not normal human behaviour," he replied and Wayzz shook his head.

"It is unusual, yes. But not unheard of. After all, Chat Noir purrs and he's never been akumatised."

"Yeah, but Chat Noir's basically a big house cat. He even goes on all fours a lot of the time. There's no way…" Nino's eyes widened as he was hit by a sudden realisation. "My best bud is Chat Noir. Oh my God, perfectly controlled, always missing Adrien is Chat Noir."

"That wasn't what I-"

"But Chat and Ladybug are dating…but that means that Marinette is Ladybug!"

"Master th-"

"I mean, Adrien wouldn't cheat, not like that. And she's always missing too and they started dating at about the same time as Ladybug and Chat Noir and-"

Wayzz sighed as he watched his young charge waffle on. He really should have known better really. Mistakes like this were more Plagg's thing or Trixx. He was supposed to be the smart one. What a let down!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I am going to reveal a huge secret to you. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

AN: This is set in a universe where Alya and Marinette are a couple, Hawkmoth has been defeated and they're around 18/19 years old. Oh and Alya and Marinette know who they are under the masks, but nobody else does.

"You know, that costume is really distracting when you stretch like that," Ladybug said as Rena Rouge stretched herself out and Rena Rouge chuckled.

"Oh please Mari, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Rena Rouge replied with a smirk. She giggled even harder at the blush that covered Ladybug's face.

"You know we're not supposed to use our civilian names when we're in costume!" Ladybug hissed, but her voice lacked any real venom.

"Pfft, it's not like there's anyone else up here but us. You worry too much," Rena Rouge replied. "Who's going to hear us up here? There's nobody on these rooftops but us."

"Well nobody except this little stray," Chat Noir said from behind and Ladybug shrieked.

"Ooops," Rena said sheepishly. "Sorry. I don't suppose I can persuade you to just forget I said anything?"

"Nope," Chat replied with a smirk. "But don't worry, I won't say anything. My girlfriend knows my secret, so why should I criticise yours?"

"Well that could have gone worse," Rena said as she watched Chat leap off into the distance. She turned and looked at Ladybug, who was staring into the distance.

"I'm sorry. You were right, I sho-"

Without warning, Ladybug jumped up and pinned Rena Rouge to the ground with a kiss.

"You owe me big time for this," she said with a smirk. Rena Rouge smirked back.

"How about we finish patrol early and I'll get to work on it," she said and the two girls leapt into the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This happens during the episode Pharoh.

Alya nervously licked her lips as she gently set down the history textbook in her hands.

This was Ladybug's textbook. In this one item lay the key to Ladybug's hidden secret identity. After months of searching for who Ladybug was under the mask, she finally had the conclusive proof she was looking for.

She could feel sleep tugging at her eyes. It would probably be better to do this in the morning after her trip to the Louvre. It was hardly going anywhere after all and she had been so busy looking after the twins that sleep was starting to look like a really good idea.

In the background, the Ladyblog lay open on her most recent post. Could she really be trusted with something so important? Already she was beginning to regret posting that video. What if it put someone close to Ladybug in danger because of her careless, thoughtless post? What if she led Hawkmoth right to Ladybug herself?

She curled up in her bed and began to settle down. This could wait until later.

Suddenly Alya sat up. What if that was all Hawkmoth needed to find Ladybug? Standing up, she rapidly crossed her room to the book. She had to find out, to know. If her actions put Ladybug in danger, if her carelessness…

She opened the book and stared in disbelief at the name written inside. There was no mistaking that handwriting and that name. Nobody else wrote like Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

With a sigh, she lay her head on her pillow once more.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will.

"Gah!"

Once again, Marinette tripped over the ONLY stone in an otherwise empty street. Once again, she managed to crash straight into the only other person in an otherwise empty road. (Really, it was practically a gift how clumsy she managed to be really)

Before she knew it, the two of them became entangled and by incredible cosmic chance, their lips collided.

"OHMYGODI'MSOSORRYIDIDN'T-"

It's okay Marinette," the all too familiar voice said gently as he stood up and offered her his hand. "These things happen."

Marinette looked up to see who she had crashed into and screamed.

Standing there with a smile on his face was none other than Adrien Agreste. She felt her face suddenly warm up as she felt a blush cross her face.

"OHMYGODADRIENIDIDN'TMEAN-" she abruptly stopped talking and screamed once more at the confused look on Adrien's face.

"What was that about?" he asked as Marinette ran away. He licked his lips, tasting her sweet tasting lip gloss. It was a really unique flavour, a mixture of sugary sweets and cherries and something else…

It was a good combination. Maybe he would try to give Ladybug some when they next met.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Another day, another akuma.

The akuma was nothing special really. Just a woman who could grow flowers with a touch of a hand that tried to grab anyone who came close.

The flowers were not exactly threatening though. In fact, they would hardly have bothered either hero at all except for a somewhat unfortunate point where Chat managed to get tripped up on one of those annoying flowers and somehow managed to fall onto Ladybug in such a way that their lips managed to connect.

For a moment, he looked into Ladybug's eyes in shock. He recognised that taste. In fact, he was pretty sure that there was only one other person with lips that tasted like that.

""Move!" Ladybug yelled as she suddenly pushed them away from the advancing akuma. She huffed slightly in annoyance.

"Honestly Chat, now is not the time to be spacing out. You're the second boy I've accidently kissed today and-"

"Sorry Princess," Adrien said almost mechanically and he charged at the akuma.

"Princess?" Ladybug said with a puzzled frown. She shook her head. "No. There's no way he could possibly know."

AN: Yes, the irony is strong with this one. Have fun with it.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This one is a prequel to chapter 18 of this fic.

Alya raised an eyebrow as she looked at the odd-looking creature in front of her.

It had a tiny body, ridiculously large head, green eyes and two cat-like ear protruding from it's head. It really should have been impossible really. Absolutely no creature on Earth should have a head that big compared to it's body.

When Alya walked into Adrien's room to work on their latest joint school project, she was not expecting to accidently stumble upon this.

"Meow," the creature said and Alya raised her eyebrow even further. Still, the creature gamely tried to keep up the charade.

"Meow," it said again, just as Adrien walked into the room. He gave Alya a nervous smile.

"I see you've found my cat," he said with a nervous smile. He knelt down and ran his finger along the top of the creature's head. "It's a really rare breed. Very hard to come by and really expensive."

"Meow," the 'cat' went again, walking on all fours up to Alya. "Meow."

"Oh give it up Plagg, you're still as unconvincing as ever!" Trixx said with a hint of annoyance as he flew out of Alya's coat. Adrien jaw dropped.

"You know that we're supposed to stay out of sight!" Plagg protested as he flew up to Trixx. "Even I don't break that rule!"

"You're just afraid of Tikki," Trixx replied and Plagg shuddered.

"Have you seen Tikki when she's angry?"

Trixx favoured Plagg with a contemptuous look.

"Have you forgotten what happened in Egypt? And then there was that mess in Vietnam. Not to mention that trouble with those Vikings. It's fun watching her get all wound up," Trixx said with a smirk.

"You're just a trouble maker, you are!" Plagg accused Trixx and Adrien snorted. Plagg shot him a dirty look.

"Nobody could accuse you of being too good Plagg," Adrien said with a grin and Plagg humphed.

"So…I guess you could say that the cat's out of the bag?" Adrien said as he turned to Alya, who chuckled.

"Only you would come out with a pun that bad," she replied and the two teenagers chuckled.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Another fencing practise was over and Adrien was looking forward to a nice, relaxing shower.

"You fight a lot like Chat Noir."

Adrien's head abruptly snapped around to look at Kagami. Kagami looked straight back at him.

"In fact, I would say that you are Chat Noir," she continued as she fixed him with a stare that could drill through walls. Adrien gave a nervous chuckle.

"Don't be silly. I couldn't possibly be Chat Noir. Where would I find the time, with my busy schedule and-"

"You disappear whenever an akuma shows up," she pointed out. "And you've never been seen in public with him. In fact, the only time that happened you were inexplicably wearing a motorcycle helmet."

"Well Chat Noir told me to put it on for my own saf-"

"Even when I was akumatised, nobody suggested that you put on any kind of helmet," she paused for a moment. "and your friend Chloe has been targeted by so many akumas that it's practically a given most of the time and she's never been given one."

"I don't know what goes through the minds of Paris's resident superheroes!" he protested as he began to sweat slightly.

"Then there's that limp you had when I was akumatised. It's exactly the same limp that Chat Noir had. I'm surprised that Ladybug didn't realise who you were there and then. It might as well have been lit up in bright neon lights."

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence," Adrien said as he quickly started stuffing his fencing gear into his bag. "Oh look at the time-"

"Then there's your ring. You never take it off and it's exactly the right shape for Chat Noir's miraculous," she finished with a small smile. "Don't worry hat , I won't tell anyone. Just thought you should know."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: You know how it goes, I know how it goes, so why are we even doing this?

AN: This follows on from chapter 15 of this fic.

"So Alya, you said you wanted to talk to me about our…unforeseen problem?" Adrien asked as she dragged him into a small dark alleyway.

"More like show you," she said and Adrien looked at her curiously.

"I've been thinking about this a lot since the incident and I think that it's only really fair that you should know-"

"You're not about to show that you're Hawkmoth, are you?" Adrien asked fearfully and Alya snorted.

"Hawkmoth is a man. And I WAS akumatised, remember? I was one of the really early ones," she said and she shook her head. "Besides, if I had that power, I would be a superhero. Someone as awesome as Majestia or Owl."

"Well…"

"No, I'm someone else. I'm…oh this will be easier to show you. Trixx, transform me!"

It was the action of mere moments, but Adrien stared in disbelief as Alya changed into Rena Rouge.

"Awesome," they heard Juleka say from further down the road and Alya cursed. Standing a little bit further away, practically invisible to the world, Rose and Juleka stood.

"Well that could have gone better," Plagg said as he floated out of Adrien's pocket.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

CRASH!

Cursing loudly, Alix glared at the person who had literally landed right in front of her. The person in question glared back.

"Don't you know who I am?" she demanded and Alix raised an eyebrow.

"Err, no. That's the point of the mask, isn't it?" she replied with more than a little sarcasm.

"I am one of Paris's superheroes of course. Surely you recognise Queen Bee when you see her?"

"Yeah. You're the egotistical, useless one who keeps getting in the way," Alix replied with a growl. "Just like you did with me just now."

"I'll have you know that Ladybug and Chat Noir find me very helpful. I saved them from that gaudy akuma-"

"Weren't you the reason they needed saving in the first place. I've seen the footage."

Queen Bee huffed in annoyance and Alix grinned.

"That was deliberate. It was…a trap! Yes, it was a trap to lure the akuma into a position where he could be defeated!" Queen Bee said and Alix smirked.

"If you say so," she said with a chuckle.

Queen Bee opened her mouth only for a distinct beeping sound to come from her comb and her transformation dropped.

"Chloe, you KNOW that we didn't have time for this!" a floating bee-shaped creature chided. "And you really should apologise. You were in the wrong, not this young man!"

"Hey!" Alix protested and the strange creature looked at her.

"I'm sorry my dear. It's just…I can never tell whether I'm looking at a boy or girl," she said. "You can't tell ANYONE about this, you understand? Why if Hawkmoth knew-"

"Hey, I get it," Alix said with a shrug. "Don't get why you got stuck with Chloe though."

"Hey!"

"Well, I do like the difficult ones," the creature said with a shrug. "Now Chloe, what do you say?"

"I'm…sorry," she practically spat out. The creature shrugged.

"Well that's a start I suppose. Now run along my dear, we have to return home on foot and I need something to eat."

With a chuckle, Alix skated away.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: We really have to do this? But it's chapter 30…never mind. Don't own and never will.

"Are you ready Kitty?" Ladybug asked, her eyes still closed.

"Always, my Lady," Chat said, his eyes also closed. "But are you sure you want to do this? There's no turning back once we open our eyes."

"Chat, you deserve to know. You've always been there to answer the call, ever since the beginning. And despite wanting to know for so long, you never once looked when you had the chance."

The wind blew through her hair, stirring gently in the breeze. Her normal pigtails had fallen out during the final battle but she was in no hurry to put them back. Especially not after such a long and tiring day. Even now, she could feel the tiredness pulling at her eyes, but she was determined to see this through.

It had been one hour since Hawkmoth's defeat. One hour since Gabriel Agreste's arrest. And one hour since Ladybug had told Chat Noir that now was the time to reveal who they were.

They were alone, standing atop the Eiffel tower and well hidden from any would be observers. Rena Rouge and Queen Bee were still in hospital, Carapace was watching over them like a silent protector and nobody else could get up here in silence. In short, it was perfect.

"Tikki, detransform me," Ladybug said quietly and her transformation dropped.

"Plagg, detransform me," Chat said and his transformation dropped in turn.

"On the count of three, we open our eyes Kitty," Ladybug said calmly.

"On three," Chat said with a nod. "Ooops. Didn't really need to nod."

"Silly Kitty," Ladybug said with a slight chuckle. "One."

"Two"

"Three."

Ladybug opened her eyes and gasped in surprise, as did Chat. Then they both giggled.

"I can't believe," Adrien said between giggles, "That I've been feeling guilty for being in love with Ladybug and Marinette at the same time."

"And I can't believe," Marinette said as she finally stopped giggling. "That I've been stressing out over liking Adrien and Chat Noir at the same time."

The sound of an approaching helicopter broke the spell and within moments, they transformed once more.


End file.
